


Woogyu drabbles

by Midnight_Sorrow



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Military, sungyeol is that one friend we all need
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sorrow/pseuds/Midnight_Sorrow
Summary: Woogyu drabbles i'll dump here once in a while when got some time left over. I'll probably post a cute little drabble in a few days! :)) If you want to suggest something you're welcome too :))





	Woogyu drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Woogyu drabbles i'll dump here once in a while when got some time left over. I'll probably post a cute little drabble in a few days! :)) If you want to suggest something you're welcome too :))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun takes care of their sick daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by someone on AF! 
> 
> This is not a story and is only drabbles that don't have anything to do with each other!

Woohyun is hunched over the kitchen counter when someone pulls at his pink frilly apron that Sungyeol had given him as a joke for his birthday. He looks down and comes face to face with a pair of big round eyes.  
  
“Appa, my tummy hurts.” Woohyun puts away the knife and pulls up his daughter against his chest. He puts his hand on her forehead and frowns when he notices how warm she is.  
  
“Haeun you’re burning up sweetie.” Woohyun says, his voiced laced with concern.  
  
Woohyun rushes over to the couch, Haeun still in his arms and picks up the phone on the coffee table.  
  
“I’m gonna to call daddy okay?”  
  
Haeun nods and buries her face in her father’s neck. Woohyun hurriedly dials Sunggyu’s number. It takes a few rings until someone answers.  
  
“Woohyun-ah! Is everything okay? You never call me at work unless it’s an emergency.” Woohyun instantly feels calmer as soon as he hears his husbands voice.  
  
“Haeun is sick, she has a fewer and she says her stomach hurts, should I call the hospital? Or should I wait?” Woohyun asks frantically. His heart pounds against his chest in panic. Haeun was born three months too early and it was a miracle that she survived, they almost lost their only daughter before they could even hold her.  
  
“Hey…baby just take a few calming breaths and take her temperature, doctor Han told us that as long as it wasn’t over thirty-eight she should be just fine.”  
  
“I’m just really worried.”  
  
“I am too baby and I wish I could be there right now. I wish I could talk longer, but I really have to hang up now. Call me if it’s over thirty-eight okay?”  
  
“Okay, bye I love you.”  
  
“I love you too”  
  
Woohyun sighs and puts the phone back down. He sits down on the couch again with Haeun in his lap, she’s sleepily sucking on her thumb.  
  
“I’m just going to take your temperature sweetie.” Haeun nods and opens her mouth, her mouth closing around the temperature stick.  
  
Woohyun impatiently bounces his leg as he waits. It feels like ages before five minutes have gone and when he looks at her temperature he sighs in relief.  
  
“You’re okay, just a slight fever, you want to sleep for a few hours?” Haeun nods and Woohyun leans back on the couch. His fingers run through her hair to calm her, she’s still sniffling a little bit.  
  
“Appa, promise be you’ll be here when I wake up.”  
  
“I promise Haeun, now close your eyes and rest.” Haeun nods sleepily and leans her head back on his shoulder, her small round face buried in his neck.  
  
Woohyun grabs the TV controller on the armrest and puts the TV on, the volume already quiet. It’s some kind of music show and Woohyun changes it until he lands on something interesting. He feels an urge to call Sunggyu, he’s probably really worried for their daughter, but he doesn’t want to bother him. Sunggyu is just about to close on a really important deal with some other company in the US and he really doesn’t want to disturb his meeting.  
  
The drama on the TV is just about to end when both of them have fallen asleep in the wait for Sunggyu to come home.  
  
  
  
The TV is on static when Sunggyu finally walks through the door, putting his briefcase down on the floor beside one of the tables in the hallway. He unhooks his cufflinks and pulls his tie loose. The door to the kitchen stands open, but it’s no light on. He hears snoring coming from the living room and he chuckles as he walks in on the sight in front of him.  
  
His husband and daughter are lying on the couch, Woohyun’s arms slung around her waist and her long hair covering almost Woohyun’s entire face. Sunggyu quietly fishes out his phone and takes a picture of them.  
  
He walks over to them and squats in front of the couch, his fingers running thought Haeun’s hair. He puts his hand on her forehead and sighs in relief when the fever seems to have decreased.  
  
“Hey, sweetie wake up daddy is home.” Haeun mumbles something and buries her face further against Woohyun’s chest.  
  
It takes a few seconds until she realizes who said something and she immediately sits up, knocking Woohyun in the face at the same time.  
  
“Daddy!” She flings herself at Sunggyu and he catches her just before she falls down on the floor in her hurry.  
  
Woohyun whines and pats the place where he’d been elbowed, but just as he’s about to complain he shuts his mouth. He instead smiles and looks on as Sunggyu spins Haeun around in the living room.  
  
“You’re finally home” Woohyun says when Sunggyu has put Haeun back down on the floor. Sunggyu smiles and nods, leaning over to place a peck on Woohyun’s lips.  
  
“I am, thank god. Another hour at that damn office and I would’ve gone totally insane.” Woohyun chuckles and leans in for another kiss.  
  
“Well good thing you’re home now.” Sunggyu hums and follows Haeun into the kitchen when she pulls at his pants to get his attention.  
  
“Appa didn’t cook so what should we eat?” Haeun asks, her round eyes looking at Sunggyu in anticipation.  
  
“Well” Sunggyu says and sits her down on the counter. “We could order some take out, would you like that?” Haeun nods.  
  
“Woohyun-ah could you order?” Sunggyu asks, giving Woohyun his best puppy eyes.  
  
Woohyun groans and picks up his phone again, dialing the number to the nearest restaurant.  
  
“So I heard that you’ve been really sick today sweetie?” Haeun nods and sniffles.  
  
“I-I had a tummy ache and then appa got really worried and called you and then he took my temperate and it was all fine and then I fell asleep with appa.” Haeun says in one sentence, taking a breath. She’s always exited to talk about her day those days when he comes home really late. Usually forgetting to breath between words. It’s an adorable trait, that just makes her that much more cute.  
  
“What have appa done today?” Sunggyu asks when Woohyun hangs up the phone and sits down on one of the bar chairs.  
  
“Work, work and work” Woohyun whines. “I had design I had to finish today and send in to my boss. Bora was actually pretty happy about it and I think she’ll use it for her next collection.”  
  
“That’s really good baby, I’m proud of you.” Sunggyu coos and walks over to him to lean forward and presses a kiss on Woohyun’s lips. It’s only when Haeun stars whining from attention that they pull away from each other’s embrace.  
  
“What about me!” Haeun whines.  
  
Both Woohyun and Sunggyu looks at each other and smirk. They both attack her with kisses and tickles at the same time. She giggles and half-heartily tries to get away, but doesn’t really put up a fight.  
  
“Appa! Daddy! Stop, my tummy hurts.” Both of them stop imminently concerned that the stomach ache is back again.  
  
“We’re sorry sweetie! Is the stomach ache back?” both of them ask at the same time.  
  
Haeun giggles “got you!” She jumps down from the counter and sprints towards the living room.    
  
“Yah!” Woohyun sprints after Haeun in full speed and almost trips on the carpet neatly placed under their dining table.  
  
Haeun giggles and ducks under the coffee table to hide. Sunggyu watches from across the door way in the kitchen with a fond smile on his face. He’s so damn happy that he got home in time before they both went to bed. It’s unusual for him to get home before Woohyun puts Haeun to sleep.  
  
Maybe he should take a few days off just so that he can spend more time with them. He’s the CEO after all and can pretty much decide that by himself, he’s got Myungsoo to look after it. He quickly makes up his mind and dials Myungsoo’s number.  
  
“Hi hyung” Myungsoo answers almost immediately.  
  
“Hi, I’m just letting you know I might take a week off.”  
  
“Fucking finally hyung! You need to rest and spend time with your family. Don’t worry I got this under control!”  
  
“Thank you Soo-ah I don’t know what I’d do without you, you’re the best brother ever!”  
  
“I know, now go back to your family and I’ll see you in a week.”  
  
“Bye you little brat”  
  
“goodbye hyung and say hi to Woohyun and Haeun.”  
  
“I will, bye”  
  
Sunggyu smiles and looks back into the living room. Both Haeun and his husband is lying down on the carpet, both exhausted from the chase.  
  
“So does Jeju island sound like a good vacation?”  
  
Sunggyu isn’t really ready when Haeun jumps on him and he almost falls flat on his ass if it weren’t for Woohyun steadying him and Haeun with an arm around his waist.  
  
“That sounds perfect” Woohyun whispers, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. “I love you baby”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
“And I love you!” Haeun squeaks.  
  
“And we love you princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed some domestic woogyu with a daughter!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with drabble dump thing. You're welcome, seems that people like my Infinite stuff better so i hope you enjoyed!.


End file.
